彡 SISTER OF TIGERSTAR 彡
by xXShadyBlackCatXx
Summary: " As the night falls the Tiger will stand, bringing Countless stars. But the Mist will rise and bring a new dawn. " What if Mistkit hadn't died? Maybe things would change, for the better or for the worst.
1. Prologue

"I'm leaving to be a kittypet." Pinestar announces. "But..But our kits!" Leopardfoot wailed. "You can take care of them." Pinestar replies gently. The queen was already grieving for Nightkit, and now she would have to see her mate go? Tigerkit growled and pouced on Pinestar's tail, showing his teeth. Mistkit did the same, only she had sharper teeth. "I'm sure you'll both be great warriors." Pinestar mews finally, and he leaves.

"Sunstar! Sunstar!" Every cat began cheering..

* * *

"Let's go play hide and Seek!" Tigerkit mewed to Whitekit and Mistkit. Mistkit dragged Whitekit with her and they all went outside. "I'll count!" Whitekit squeaked. "One claw, two claws.." Tigerkit and Mistkit ran into the medicine den excitedly. "Keep me away from this..these monsters!" Goosefeather yelled. Bluefur padded over. "Would you stop? Tigerkit and Mistkit are perfectly fine!" she hissed.

"Come on, let's go kits.." Bluefur told them softly. Tigerkit and Mistkit follow Bluefur into the Nursery. "Keep them away from Goosefeather." She whispers to Leopardfoot. Leopardfoot nods. The kits huddled around their mother in Confusion. What was wrong with Goosefeather?"Let me tell you a story." Leopardfoot mews. "Once there was two great warriors that roamed the forest. They were the leader and deputy of ThunderClan. They.." The kits fell asleep.

* * *

Goosefeather muttered, "They should have died, oh, they shouldn't be alive!" Prophecies swirled around his mind, until only one came to him: Beware the tiger and Mist, or the clans will be lost in a abyss forever. The prophecy Nightkit had told him.

* * *

_A gray and black tabby she cat and a dark brown tabby tom stand motionless on a hill, watching every cat with their unwavering amber eyes. Both have a scar on their right ears. As They flick their tails, cats join them on the hill. The moon rises and stars appear. Only two cats stand up, and it is the two tabbies. As the night falls, they stay there._

_In that moment, **forever**._


	2. Chapter 1: Border Patrol Problems

Tigerkit and Mistkit were fighting.

Tigerkit hissed and leaped, aiming for Mistkit. Mistkit dodged and hissed back, showing her unusually sharp teeth. Tigerkit leaped , aiming at Mistkit once again. Mistkit padded away. Finally Tigerkit held Miskit down and mewed, "Do you give up, WindClan Warrior?" "Yes!" Mistkit fake whimpered. Tigerkit moved away and turned around, when Mistkit jumped on him.

"Agh!" Tigerkit screeched. "Do YOU surrender, ThunderClan warrior?" Mistkit snarled, showing off her sharp teeth. "NEVER!" Tigerkit struggled against Mistkit.

They suddenly had uncontrollable fits of laughter. The cats that were watching the fight (Every cat in ThunderClan) were confused. "What?" Thrushpelt asked them.

Realizing they had a audience, the kits got up and looked stern.

"ThunderClan! Retreat!" Tigerkit howled as the kit went to the Nursery. Every cat except Mistkit laughed.

"YES!" Mistkit shouted. "WINDCLAN HAS WON!" The cats laughed MORE. Suddenly Tigerkit Pounced on the gray tabby kit, hissing. "Eek!" Mistkit shrieked. "ThundaClan!" Tigerkit mewed proudly. Mistkit stayed limp, and made a dying motion.

Every cat laughed and cheered for the dramatic littermates. Leopardfoot smiled weakly. She still hadn't got over Nightkit and Pinestar, even though it had been almost six moons.

* * *

The kits hopped around. "Apprentice! Apprentice! We're going to be Apprentices!" They cheered. It had been half a moon since their dramatic show, and they were now becoming apprentices. Leopardfoot hastily licked their fur.

"All cats gather around the Rock for a Clan Meeting!" Sunstar called.

"Tigerkit**, **you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed.

"From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Tigerpaw. Your mentor will be Thistleclaw. I hope Thistleclaw will pass down all he knows on to you."

The same was done to Mistpaw and Whitepaw, with their Mentors Bluefur and Adderfang. Thistleclaw and Bluefur shared a wary glance at each other.

"First, let's patrol the Twolegplace borders." Thistleclaw mewed. "We'll come too." Bluefur added quickly. They both glared at each other. Mistpaw didn't understand why they hated each other so much.

The cats padded farther and farther from camp, until they reached the Twolegplace border. A small kittypet was looking at them from a nearby fence, and hopped off to the other side of the border to greet them.

"Hi! My name is Tin-" Thistleclaw growled at the kitten. Mistpaw and Tigerpaw watched them, awed. "Tigerpaw, be a good warrior and-" "A good warrior uses words, not claws." Bluefur contradicted.

"Right!" Mistpaw popped up from a bush and showed off her sharp teeth. The small kittypet ran, but not before mewing "I'll never forget you!" Mistpaw snorted. Thistleclaw growled.

"Tell your apprentice to knock it off! She needs to learn respect!" He showed his claws. Bluefur muttered something and replied. "Honestly, Thistleclaw, do you think Pinestar would like to know you're killing off KITS?"

**Updated On March 5th.**

Thistleclaw was silent. Tigerpaw and Mistpaw were watching a little mouse scurry near a bush. Suddenly Bluefur leapt up and nipped the mouse's neck. A squeal came from it.

"Show off." Thistleclaw muttered. "What?" Bluefur asked calmly. "Can we patrol the borders now?" Tigerpaw asked them. "No, I think that it will be Sundown when we get to camp if we do." Thistleclaw mewed quickly.

The cats padded to the camp, with a Mouse and shrew. Mistpaw and Tigerpaw padded to the Apprentice's den. "Today's The gathering." Sunstar annouced as they were about to go in. Mistpaw looked Hopefully at Bluefur. "You can go."

Mistpaw nodded gravelly. "You too." Thistleclaw grumbled.


	3. Chapter 2: Gathering!

"We go!" Sunstar announced dramtically. The cats padded to the Gathering in silence. As they reached fortrees, Mistpaw noticed that there was a fishy smell in the air. It did smell somewhat good.

The massive trees stood there, casting shadows on the grass. Sunstar hopped onto the rock with the other leaders, Heatherstar, Hailstar and Cedarstar.

"The foxhearts finally decided to come." A cat mewed loudly. "SHUSH!" A cat mewed back.

"ShadowClan's Prey is running quite well." Cedarstar mewed finally. "We have a new Medicine cat, Yellowfang."

"RiverClan's Fish are getting easier to catch!" Hailstar joked. "We have new Apprentices, Sedgepaw, Loudpaw and Reedpaw."

"WindClan is thriving." Heatherstar mewed coldly.

"Our prey is good," Sunstar mewed. "We have three new apprentices, Whitepaw, Tigerpaw and Mistpaw."

Every cat cheered for the Apprentices and Yellowfang. Tigerpaw dragged Mistpaw to the RiverClan apprentices. "Hi." Mistpaw mewed.

"Hello!" A brown tabby she cat mewed cheerfully. "Hi." A gray tabby tom mewed. "I'm Loudpaw, The cheerful one is Sedgepaw and The Normal one is Reedpaw!" Loudpaw told them. "She's Mistpaw and I'm Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw mewed.

Reedpaw and Mistpaw looked at each other for a moment, then Reedpaw turned away. "So," Sedgepaw started. "ThunderClan?"

"Yep." Mistpaw mewed hastily. "We're ThunderClan."

Goldenflower padded over to them. "We're going soon." She told them. "Okay." Tigerpaw and Goldenflower left quickly while Mistpaw mewed goodbyes and ran to them.

**I know, short chapter, but I really wanted to post something! **

**MistpawXReedpaw or MistpawXTiny/Scrouge? I feel like she might as well be going out with Adderfang seeing how crazy I'm being. **


	4. Chapter 3: The Dream

"You like Goldenflower!" Mistpaw mewed. "No I don't!" Tigerpaw mewed honestly. "Well, she's a Mousebrain." Mistpaw slipped in casually.

"She's not- you're trying to trick me, aren't you?" Tigerpaw sighed. "Then you like Reedpaw!" He finally shot back.

"No, he's a weirdo." Mistpaw covered up. "Are you Sureeee?" Tigerpaw mewed suspiciously.

"Anyways, beat you to camp!" Mistpaw quickly padded up to the front. "Hey!" Tigerpaw exclaimed. He padded up to her quickly. The cats approached camp. "What Happened?" Leopardfoot asked sleepily.

"It was amazing." Mistpaw mewed in awe. Tigerpaw nodded. "You'd better sleep, tomorrow we might go hunting!" Bluefur mewed as she passed by them.

Mistpaw padded inside the apprentice's den, where a few nests had been made. "I call this one!" She mewed quickly. Tigerpaw padded to one next to hers, and she swept her fluffy gray tail and slept...

* * *

"Hello." a voice mewed from near her.

When Mistpaw looked up, she saw what she had guessed Tigerpaw as a warrior, only with scars and long sharp claws. "Who are you?" She wondered.

"I'm Tigerclaw." The tom mewed.

"I don't know who you are." She padded back.

"You don't?" Tigerclaw mewed.

"You do. I'm your brother." He added.

"Well.." She hesitated.

"Now listen!" He mewed impatiently. "You will get a chance to be leader and You will use it! You will appoint me as deputy, or the other way around. You can be great, as long as you listen!"

Mistpaw suddenly showed her teeth and hissed. "I wouldn't believe a foxheart who appears in dreams and I won't!" She ran behind her, stopping when she realized she was alone in the dark.

A hiss approached from the other side of the trees, and she held her paw up, ready to defend her self.

* * *

"You're scratching me!" Tigerpaw hissed. Mistpaw woke up in fright. "What happened?" She looked at her brother.

"You were scratching me!" As she looked closer, she noticed a trickle on blood on his ear. "Sorry." She mewed sheepishly. "What would your warrior name be?" She asked randomly.

"Tigerclaw." He mewed, and showed off his long claws-the same she'd seen in her dream. "It's you!" She yowled. She padded out of the den.

"Uh, Featherwhisker, we have a problem?" Tigerpaw mewed uncertainly.

Featherwhisker took a double glance at the small ball of fur. "Oh StarClan." He mewed.


	5. Chapter 4: The Dream Pt2

Featherwhisker examined the shivering Mistpaw. "Most likely a Nightmare." He explained to them. He ave her some poppy seeds for the shock, and she fell asleep.

* * *

She was back in the dark forest where she had been before.

"Not here again.." She muttered. Tigerclaw appeared from the mist once again. "Did you make your choice? I can't do this for long. Your whole existence is shredding bits of the Dark forest." When Mistpaw turned around, she saw light.

"I might." she meowed. "Keep Tigerpaw away from Goldenflower." He mewed.

"What did she do?" She asked. "Just do it! Ivypool, take care of her." A she cat approached her from the side as Tigerclaw left.

"What is this place?" Mistpaw asked Ivypool.

"It's where evil cats go to train. "Now listen-" "Why does everycat tell me to Listen to them?" Mistpaw growled in frustration.

"You shouldn't be here. You are ruining the timeline piece by piece. Don't listen to anybody but me.

"They'll teach you to kill- only do it when NECESSARY. Now, wake up. Make sure Tigercl-paw doesn't at least doesn't hate Goldenflower."

* * *

"You were sleeping for a long time." Bluefur observed once Mistpaw came out of the Medicine de. "I'm ready to train!" Mistpaw mewed happily.

"Well, you're going to have to practice hunting when Tigerpaw and Thistleclaw come back." Bluefur mewed, with a edge to her voice when she said the warrior's name.

**Hm.. Ivypool. OOh, IvyXTiger!**

**Muhahaha!**


End file.
